Hello, Axel!
by Kiki Lelsissia
Summary: AU. Axel/Roxas, others. Axel is head-over-heels for Roxas, but Roxas doesn't feel the same. How to get them together? Make them star opposite each other in a romantic comedy. This should be interesting!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Axel!**

By Kiki Lelsissia

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Hello Dolly, or anything else I used in this. Actually, I don't even own the concept. One of my friends came up with it. I'm just writing my version.

Warning: Various male Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters performing in a musical. A romantic comedy. Slash. Characters may be OOC.

_Thoughts are in italics._

* * *

Chapter 1 - Enter the Players

-X-

It's the third day of the spring term at Square Oblivion Boys School, called Square by its students. All around the campus, boys from ninth grade to seniors in college wake up and get ready for the new day.

There's a new poster plastered all around the school today.

"Square spring musical: Hello, Dolly! Auditions begin tomorrow after classes." A boy reads. His name is Reno Sinclair, and he's a sophomore in the college at Square. Reno grins and pulls his cell phone out; it's red to match his hair. He shrugs before dialing a number and beginning to walk away. Sure, so he'll see his roommate in the dining hall, but this is too good to resist.

"Hey Vince! Guess what today is!"

-X-

Axel Sinclair was awakened by his best friend, one Demyx Raines, kicking the door open and shouting gleefully.

"Hey, Axel! Guess what today is?"

Axel moans an incomprehensible response. A shorter boy with blue-grey hair over one eye is sitting on the other bed, already fully dressed.

"Oh! Sorry Zexion, didn't see you there…" Demyx sweatdrops.

Zexion shrugs. Being the quietest of the three friends, he's gotten used to Demyx forgetting he's there sometimes. That doesn't mean it hurts any less each time though. Zexion figures he's just gotten used to it.

Axel moans again and finally drags his head out from under the duvet.

"What, Demyx?"

"Today's the day they announce their choice of musical!" Demyx cries joyfully.

Axel groans and Zexion goes slightly paler. The musical.

"Well… just hope it's better than last year." Axel laughs weakly.

"Well? Get up! Let's go find out what it is!" Demyx grins.

-X-

On the opposite side of the dorm building, two friends are waiting outside the door of another dorm room, listening to the various noises coming from inside. It sounds sort of like someone is picking their way through the piles of stuff that no doubt cover the floor. The blond raises a hand to knock. Before he can, a spiky haired brunet boy yanks the door open, grinning wildly.

"Hi Hayner! Hi Pence! Come on in! Roxas just got up."

"Sure, Sora." Pence smiles.

Pence and Hayner follow Sora into the room, which is just as messy as they expected it to be. Inside they are greeted by their other friend Roxas, one of Sora's many siblings. Roxas and Sora make up two of the Strife family triplets. The third and youngest is their sister Naminé, who is attending school back in Radiant Garden, where the Strife family lives during breaks in school. The oldest Strife child graduated last year from Naminé's school in Radiant Garden. Cloud, the second oldest, is a senior in Square's high school.

The four friends make their way across campus to the dining hall along with the rest of the students. Everyone is chatting about the announcement of the annual musical: Hello, Dolly!

As Roxas, Sora, and Hayner sit down at their normal table, Pence waves to someone across the dining hall.

"Hey Demyx!"

From the opposite side of the room, at his own table, Demyx waves back at his roommate.

"Hi Pence!"

Pence grins and sits down. Roxas is scowling.

"Look, Roxas." Pence sighs. "I know you don't like Demyx and his friends, but I'm not going to ignore my roommate just because you don't like him."

"I don't mind Demyx, its Axel Sinclair that drives me insane!" Roxas snaps.

"Stop it Roxas."

Roxas quiets down at his brother's scolding. Pence smiles at Sora, conveying a silent thank you.

Sora nods at Pence and then sighs himself.

'_Hard to believe Cloud and Reno are such good friends since Roxas hates Axel so much.'_

* * *

A/N: Well… that's shorter than I'd hoped. Anyway, do you like it so far? If you're wondering, one of my friends actually had a dream about KH characters performing in Hello Dolly while we were doing it at my school this year. I got inspired and I absolutely had to write this. I really intended this to be longer, but I'm happy with how it turned out.

I'll update again as soon as I can, probably no sooner than four days from now. I have up to chapter 4 written, I just need to find the time to type them all up.

So, please review! Any and all are appreciated. I even enabled anonymous reviews. Constructive criticism is great, or even just a word or two!

Thanks!

-Kiki Lelsissia


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Hello Dolly, or anything else I used in this. Actually, I don't even own the concept. One of my friends came up with it. I'm just writing my version.

Warning: Various male Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters performing in a musical. A romantic comedy. Slash. Characters may be OOC.

Thank you to my first two reviewers, 321 and Meleiyu! Hope you enjoy this chapter, despite it being shorter than I'd like...

_Thoughts are in italics._

* * *

Chapter 2 - Opportunity

-X-

Squall Leonhart stares unblinkingly across the table at Reno Sinclair, completely ignoring his breakfast.

"What…?"

Reno grins. "It's simple, guys. Why not make the best of our opportunity?"

Vincent Valentine, Reno's roommate, blinks. "You remember what happened last year."

Reno grimaces for a moment, then his normal grin is back in place.

"Well… yeah."

"Sure dude, he's your brother." Xigbar Villalobos shrugs.

Squall relents. "Alright. I'm in."

Zack Fair, the oldest in the group, smirks and turns to his roommate.

"You do know your brother will kill you, Cloud."

Cloud Strife nods.

"Yeah, I know. But hey, I'm in."

"Great."

Reno stands and stretches. "I'll go get started."

He saunters away from the table, toward the audition sign up sheets. Vincent also stands.

"I'll go start on part two."

A few moments later, Vincent is standing behind his younger brother, waiting to be noticed.

Hayner coughs and gestures to Pence, who then turns around.

"Oh. Yeah, Vincent?"

Vincent motions for Pence to follow him. They talk silently for a moment, then Vincent leaves and Pence comes back. He sits down and whispers something to Hayner.

Hayner grins and nods.

Roxas and Sora glance at each other then simultaneously ask "What was that all about?"

"Oh, Vincent just told me that this year's musical is, uh, Hello Dolly." Pence answers.

Roxas and Sora do their eyebrow raising thing, where Roxas raises one eyebrow in confusion and Sora raises the opposite.

"You know, you two look really weird when you do that." Hayner laughs.

Sora's eyes light up in recognition. "Oh yeah! Hello Dolly! I've heard of that."

Pence grins. "I think Roxas oughta go out for Horace."

"Yeah!" Sora cries gleefully. "Do it, Roxas, do it! You'd be great!"

Roxas starts to protest, but then he sees Hayner grin and nod.

"Hayner!"

"Sorry Roxas, it's the truth."

Roxas sighs. "Okay. I'll do it."

-X-

Reno saunters over to his younger brother's table and rests his hand on Axel's shoulder. Axel scowls and pushes his brother away.

"What, Reno?"

"You'll never guess what brilliant stroke of inspiration I had just a few minutes ago!"

"What is it, Reno?" Demyx asks.

"Somehow I feel sorta like my world is about to crash down around me." Axel whispers to Zexion, who cracks a smile.

"I have signed you up, Axel, to audition for Dolly Gallagher-Levi." Reno smirks.

Axel blinks a few times as he tries to comprehend what Reno is saying.

"You signed me up… to audition… for a girl?!"

"Not just any girl, Axel, the leading lady. She's a matchmaker."

"No." Axel glares at his brother. "No way in…"

Reno interrupts him. "And… a certain someone will most likely be playing opposite you."

He winks at his brother. Now he has Axel's undivided attention.

"Who is it?" Axel breathes, eyes alight with anticipation.

"One Roxas Strife."

A/N: A short chapter, but important all the same. What precisely are Reno and his friends planning? What happened last year that no one will talk about? And the most asked question so far; why does Roxas hate Axel so much? The plot thickens! All will be answered in time… And why does it seem to me like Reno is acting sort of like Ayame from Fruits Basket… I'll have to fix that… I also need to make these longer. I'll work on that too.

Please review!

Thanks!

-Kiki Lelsissia

Next Update will be approximately three to five days, or whenever I get chapter three typed out. Date on profile, also in my journal on deviantART (username is kikiamarilla)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Hello Dolly, or anything else I used in this. Actually, I don't even own the concept. One of my friends came up with it. I'm just writing my version.

Warning: Various male Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters performing in a musical. A romantic comedy. Slash. Characters may be a bit OOC.

This chapter is dedicated to freaky-hanyou. She pretty much made my month with her TWO AMAZING reviews. And favorite. And alert.

_Thoughts are in italics._

* * *

Chapter 3 - Revelation

-X-

Reno grins triumphantly as Axel's eyes light up. It's no secret that Axel likes Roxas Strife. Quite the opposite, in fact. Everyone knows, teachers included. He has since he met Roxas via Reno and Cloud last year. The only major problem is that Roxas… hates him, putting it mildly.

"I'm in. When's the audition?"

"I'll see what I can do." Reno salutes and strolls back over to his table.

"So?" Squall asks.

"It's go time."

Cloud smirks. Roxas won't know what hit him. Hopefully this goes better than last year.

-X-

Demyx ambushes his roommate (by glomping him, of course) as soon as the group leaves the dining hall. Pence waves to Hayner, Sora, and Roxas as Demyx drags him off. Once they arrive back at their dorm room, Demyx lets go.

"You'll never guess what happened!"

"Axel's going out for Dolly and Roxas is trying for Horace." Pence replies.

"How'd you know?"

"We just convinced Roxas to try out for Horace after Vincent told me Axel was going for Dolly."

"And Reno just got Axel to try for Dolly by telling him Roxas was going for Horace…" Demyx murmurs.

That's when it dawns on them.

"Holy… they're trying to set them up again." Demyx breathes.

Pence nods. "Cloud and Reno are behind it."

Demyx laughs. "Sure hope it goes better than last year!"

Pence shakes his head and smiles.

"It will, but we have to keep Roxas from finding out Axel's trying for Dolly until he gets Horace."

"I think you guys can do that. Just make sure Sora doesn't ruin it," Demyx jokes.

"Oh man. We forgot to warn Sora!"

"Run, Pence! Run!"

Pence waves goodbye to Demyx and dashes off to find Sora.

Demyx shakes his head in amazement. Why? Reno is tenacious, but Cloud has the Strife family stubbornness. Putting them together is a formidable force. Even after last year's… disaster… they're still going.

_'Remind me never to get on either of their bad sides…'_

-X-

Reno sticks his head into the drama classroom, narrowly avoiding smacking his head into an elaborate mask dangling from the ceiling. A girl with blue hair, a blond boy, and a brunet boy look up from what they were doing.

"Yo, Aqua."

"What now, Reno?" The girl asks.

"Oh, yeah Ven, you might want to listen too."

The blond raises one eyebrow.

"I'm listening, Reno."

"It'll work this year, we just need your help. You're the audition judges, right?"

Ven nods.

"Continue, Reno." Aqua sighs, somehow already knowing what Reno is getting at.

"Axel needs to get the part of Dolly Gallagher-Levi, and Roxas needs to be Horace Vandergelder." Reno grins.

Ven laughs. "I should have known. I assume you have Cloud in on this?"

Reno nods.

"Little bro's gonna kill me, but sure."

Aqua laughs as well. "Yeah, Roxas is going to be furious."

The brunet speaks. "Alright then, Reno. Consider it done."

"Thanks Terra, guys."

At a glare from Aqua, he quickly corrects himself.

"Uh, guys and girl."

Reno leaves quickly before Aqua shows her violent side.

'_Man, Zexion's sister is insane! Guess I know where Saïx gets his Berserker tendencies from…'_

* * *

A/N: I'm not doing too well with increasing my chapter lengths, am I? If anything, this chapter's shorter than the other two. Well… that's just how it worked out. Okay, as for Terra, Ven, and Aqua, Ven is really the most influential one of them on the plot. Terra is just there. Aqua… she might get larger later on, I haven't decided yet. I envy all the authors who can write long chapters for every (or almost every) update. I just can't seem to do it. Okay… maybe once rehearsals actually start, in chapter 5 or 6, the chapters will get longer.

Any questions you're dying to have answered? Toss them at me; I'll see what I can do.

Next update will be about 3-5 days, more specific date on my profile. Sooner if I have it typed and you review!

Please review!

Thanks!

-Kiki Lelsissia


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Hello Dolly, or anything else I used in this. Actually, I don't even own the concept. One of my friends came up with it. I'm just writing my version.

Warning: Various male Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters performing in a musical. A romantic comedy. Slash. Characters may be a bit OOC.

Dedicated again to freaky-hanyou because she Pimped my story. And because she rocks in general.

_Thoughts are in italics._

* * *

Chapter 4 - Auditions

-X-

Auditions have started! Judges Aqua Grayson, Ven Strife and Terra Leonhart are ruthless. Finally, the audition comes that everyone who knows has been waiting for. Today are the auditions for Dolly Gallagher-Levi. Amazingly, Axel is the only one who shows. With that, Aqua, Terra, and Ven have no choice but to give him the part. After all, no Dolly, no show.

"Good luck!" Aqua calls as Axel leaves, grinning triumphantly.

Tomorrow are the auditions for Horace Vandergelder.

-X-

The next day, Roxas walks into the music room for his audition.

"What? Ven? What are you doing here?"

"Helping Aqua with auditions. You do know I work here now, don't you, Roxas? I told Cloud to tell you."

"He never told me…"

Ven shrugs. "Guess he forgot."

"Whenever you're ready, Roxas." Aqua smiles.

Roxas nods and begins his audition. Ten minutes later, he is done. Another twenty minutes pass as the other students audition, and then Terra comes out and announces that Roxas got the part. Cloud, who is watching from around a corner, smirks.

"Still no idea, but he's got it." Cloud whispers into his cell phone.

Cloud passes the news to Xigbar, who passes it to Squall, who passes it to Vincent, who calls Reno. Reno is waiting with Axel.

"Thanks, Vince." Reno grins and closes his phone.

"So?" Axel asks.

"He got it. Doesn't suspect a thing."

Reno ruffles his younger brother's hair affectionately. "Now don't screw it up this time, little bro. We can only do so much to help you."

"I don't intend to mess up this time."

-X-

By the end of the week, all major parts have been filled. When the official cast list is released, word spreads around the students like wildfire.

"Barnaby Tucker… Sora Strife! Sora, you got it!" Pence calls excitedly.

Beside Pence, Roxas tenses up as Demyx bounces over to the cast list, followed by Axel and Zexion.

"Oh, hey, I got my part, guys." Demyx grins.

"Let me see it, Dem."

Axel takes the cast list and reads over it quickly, chuckling a bit at what he sees.

"I got mine too."

"So you're now Axel Levi?" Zexion asks disbelievingly.

"Sounds weird…" Axel murmurs. "Oh, hey Roxas. Guess we're playing opposite each other."

Roxas is shaking with barely controlled anger, hands clenched into tight fists.

Pence's failed attempt at stifling a laugh catches Roxas' attention.

"You knew about this, Pence?"

Roxas' voice is deadly. Pence pales.

"It was my brother, Roxas, I swear." Pence stammers.

Slowly Roxas' brain pieces things together.

_Vincent… Reno. Cloud! _

He whirls around, finger pointing accusingly at Cloud.

"You!"

Cloud shrugs.

"I'll kill you!"

Roxas lunges for Cloud, but Hayner and Sora grab him and hold him back. Slowly everyone files out, until only Roxas, Sora, and Hayner are left in the hallway.

Roxas shoves his brother and friend away and storms down the hall, slamming any open doors he finds in an attempt to dispel his anger.

-X-

Axel, Demyx, Zexion, Reno, Pence, and Cloud, sit in Axel and Zexion's room. Zexion is sitting on his bed, reading. Demyx is alternately pestering him or chatting animatedly with Pence. Axel sits in stunned silence. Reno and Cloud glance at each other, then Reno sighs and moves over next to his brother.

"Look, Axel…"

"Does he really hate me that much?" Axel asks softly.

"I don't think he does." Cloud answers.

Axel looks up, eyes shining hopefully. "You really think so?"

"I do." Cloud replies. "Roxas just needs a push in the right direction."

"While we push, don't make him try to kill you, 'kay Axel?"

"Whatever, Reno." Axel rolls his eyes.

"Seriously."

Axel nods. "I'll try. I just… don't really know how to talk to him."

"I can help you there."

Everyone looks up to see Ven standing in the doorway.

"First, don't talk down to him. He hates that. Don't call him short. One way ticket to the hospital, that is. Treat him as an equal."

"Precisely." Cloud grins.

"If you ever need any advice, Axel, just come find me."

"Why are you here, Ven?" Zexion asks.

"Right," Ven groans. "I'm running errands for Aqua. She needs to see you, Zex."

Zexion nods. "She probably wants to talk to me about my part."

"Who did you get, Zexion?" Pence asks.

"Ambrose Kemper."

"Oh, that's interesting." Pence says. "Dem, didn't you get Ermengarde?"

Zexion blushes red (like Axel and Reno's hair) and hurriedly leaves. Demyx, looking slightly confused, nods.

"Yeah…?"

Axel laughs all of a sudden.

"Good for you, Zex."

* * *

A/N: So… things are falling into place… Pairings will mostly reveal themselves next chapter. I anticipate a lot of questions and "WHAT THE HELL?!"s. Hopefully I'll update again soon within… three days. Depends on my homework load and how fast I can type chapter 5.

Also, I found this really awesome website called Fuzz Academy. I joined it and it's fun. Quite addicting too. fuzzacademy (dot) com. I'm Kieishira if anyone wants. It's like facebook, I guess, only with cute little chibi wild animals. But I've never been on facebook...

Okay, I'm ranting again.

Please review. :3

Thanks!

-Kiki

OOH! And my chapters are getting longer! YAY!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Hello Dolly, or anything else I used in this. Actually, I don't even own the concept. One of my friends came up with it. I'm just writing my version.

Warning: Various male Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters performing in a musical. A romantic comedy. Slash. Characters may be a bit OOC.

The chapter is named like this because the pairings actually start to come together here. I'm anticipating a lot of questions. Well… mostly "WHAT THE HELL?!" I'm thinking I'll get that a few times. I couldn't find a place for these characters earlier, but they are essential to the plot. Well, some of them.

_Thoughts are in italics._

* * *

Chapter 5 - Enter the Players 2

-X-

The next day, an announcement goes out across Square. Due to an error on the part of Aqua, one main part hasn't been filled yet. It's the part of Minnie Fay.

A tall boy with shoulder length silver hair pushes a slightly shorter silver haired boy toward the audition room.

"Come on, Kadaj! I don't wanna play a girl!" The younger boy shouts.

"No can do, Riku. Now get in there and get that part or everyone will find out about you-know-what." Kadaj smirks.

Riku goes even paler, if that's possible, and stops protesting for a minute, giving his oldest brother just enough time to push him in and slam the door.

Terra, Ven, and Aqua look up.

Riku sighs. "I'm here to try out for Minnie Fay…"

-X-

"So, Xigbar, you get the part you wanted?" Zack asks.

"Yeah, I did."

"Who'd you try for, Xig?" Squall asks.

"Cornelius."

"Oh, so you're Cornelius?"

Xigbar turns around and is faced with a blond boy holding a cast list.

"I'm Tidus Baldwin, I got Irene."

Xigbar grins. "So we're playing opposite each other, then. Should be fun."

-X-

"Come on, please!"

"No, Roxas!" Aqua replies angrily. "You are Horace. Axel is Dolly. That's final!"

Roxas opens his mouth to protest again but Aqua cuts him off.

"I don't want to hear it! Whatever happened, you need to get over it! Axel Sinclair is a perfectly decent man! You are playing opposite him whether you like it or not!"

"But-"

"Discussion ENDED!"

-X-

A few minutes later, Sora runs over to Aqua, who amazingly has calmed herself down.

"Does anyone have Minnie yet?"

"Actually Sora, he's right behind you."

Sora spins around. "Oh. Sorry I didn't see you. I'm Sora."

"Riku."

"Okay Riku. You're Minnie?"

Sora talks a mile a minute, Riku nodding or shaking his head where required.

-X-

Zexion's face seems to be permanently red at the prospect of working closely with Demyx long term. That, though, is why he tried for Ambrose in the first place after hearing Demyx went for Ermengarde. He needs to work closely with the blond musician long term. Something puzzles Zexion about the blond, and hopefully he will be able to figure it out by closing night. If only his hormones would listen…

-X-

Lexaeus Leonhart is planning what to do for the Harmonia Gardens set when he senses someone behind him.

"Um, hey Lexaeus." Pence smiles nervously. "You're the art director and all, and I was, uh, wondering if I could, uh, maybe be your assistant?"

Lexaeus smiles. "Sure. Its Pence, right? I could use some help."

"Great! Thanks!" Pence grins, relief written all over his face. Lexaeus is pretty scary looking; after all, he's about twice Pence's size.

"So, what do you think about this?" Lexaeus asks.

"It's amazing…"

-X-

The next day after morning classes, actors flock to the drama room to pick up scripts. Characters with fewer lines get photocopied sheets of paper, as there aren't enough full scripts to go around, even with liberal use of the copier in the office. Xemnas Slaughter, Saïx Grayson, Marluxia Crabtree, Cloud, and Zack, get sheets of paper. Cloud is less than happy about playing a girl, but he figures he can deal with it if just to see Roxas and Axel interact on stage. Marluxia, on the other hand, is perfectly happy with his part. Sure, he too plays a girl, but unlike Cloud he chose his part.

Major characters, like Horace and Dolly, get actual scripts, though they are also given photocopies to write on. Axel immediately grabs a highlighter and starts attacking his copied script with it, highlighting his lines. Roxas also gets a highlighter and starts going over his, though he grimaces every time he sees a line where he interacts with Axel, of which there are quite a few. Cloud, looking over his own lines, chuckles. Roxas sure puts a lot of effort into hating Axel with every fiber of his being.

-X-

"Uh, Sora? Shouldn't we be looking over our scripts?" Riku asks.

"Huh?" Sora stops talking. "Oh. Yeah. Probably, huh?"

Riku nods.

"Do you have one?" Sora asks.

Riku nods again.

"Then let's practice!"

-X-

The next morning at breakfast, Riku follows a few steps behind Sora.

"Can I sit here?"

"Sure!" Sora beams. "Technically we're supposed to sit with our costars! Axel gave up though after Roxas threw silverware at him for the third time."

Roxas scowls.

"I'll work with him because I have to but I sure won't enjoy it."

"Oh god." Hayner groans. "Someone kill me now, please!"

"What is it, Hayner?" Sora asks.

Hayner only points to a taller blond with a beanie cap carrying a tray full of food over to the table.

"Seifer…"

Hayner despises Seifer like Roxas despises Axel. Everyone knows why Hayner hates Seifer though. Seifer Almasy beats Hayner up at least twice a summer, and twice during the school year too.

Seifer sits down at the farthest end of the table from Hayner.

"Look, I don't like this any more than you, but we're gonna have to work together."

Hayner nods mutely, though his expression screams only three words: KILL ME NOW.

-X-

Pence is sitting with Axel, Demyx, and Zexion, seeing as Roxas is still mad at him for keeping Axel's audition secret.

A few minutes after Seifer switches tables, Lexaeus comes over and sits beside Pence. The two of them start talking about set design, which leaves Demyx with no choice but to pester Zexion, seeing as Axel is currently staring longingly in Roxas' direction.

"Zexion?"

"Yes, Demyx?"

"You've been avoiding me."

"No I haven't, Demyx."

"Yes you have."

"…"

"Why?" Demyx asks.

For once in his life Zexion finds himself at a loss of words. Finally he just shrugs and decides to reply as truthfully as he can.

"I don't know."

-X-

Reno takes one look at Axel - still staring longingly at Roxas-, and one look at Roxas - currently threatening Axel with a spork from across the room-, and sighs.

"That's what Roxas doesn't realize."

His friends, today with the addition of Tidus, all stop talking, as if they know this is important.

"The two of them are a perfect match."

* * *

A/N: So… let the questions and things begin. Yes, Roxas has anger issues, and he likes threatening people with silverware. I threw Seifer in there randomly, he's not too significant. I do have a surprise in mind with him though, but it won't come up for a while yet. Over 1,200 words! This is the longest chapter I've done yet. I'm pretty sure next chapter is longer. And, if you didn't guess, things begin to be explained next chapter. There's some kind of mean cliffhangers coming up too… I'll go ahead and apologize in advance.

Okay, mini poll. Who here thinks Aqua, Saïx, and Zexion being related is weird?

If you think that, wait until you meet the rest of Riku's family. They're like eight times as weird.

Please review! :3

Thanks!

-Kiki


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Hello Dolly, or anything else I used in this. Actually, I don't even own the concept. One of my friends came up with it. I'm just writing my version.

Warning: Various male Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters performing in a musical. A romantic comedy. Slash. Characters may be a bit OOC. SOME MINOR SWEARING IN THIS CHAPTER. Lots of flashbacks this chapter and next chapter or two. Things will be explained… maybe.

_Thoughts are in italics._

* * *

Chapter 6 - Musings

-X-

"They are," Cloud murmurs. "Roxas will never admit it, but they are."

Zack speaks up.

"How did this whole thing even start? Why does Roxas hate Axel so much?"

Reno shrugs. "I'm not sure."

"I think I know…"

**-X- FLASHBACK - First person Cloud's POV. -X-**

Did you all know we used to live in Twilight Town?

Heh, guess from your expressions you didn't, except for Reno. That's where we met, after all.

Let's see… I think it all started when I was eleven, which would have made Roxas nine. Reno was twelve, Axel was ten. They were friends once, actually. Before Axel was as… flamboyant as he is now. Sora befriended him first, of course. Roxas was reluctant, like he always is about making friends. The thing that makes it stick out in my memory is that Naminé actually befriended Axel. Surprising, huh? Axel was there for her when we couldn't be. She was always smart; she'd skipped grades to be in his class. After we moved to Radiant Garden she fell back. I never was sure why. Anyway, it was only after Naminé befriended Axel that Roxas decided to give him a chance.

If I remember right, Axel and Roxas became friends really quickly after that. Kind of a hero worship thing on Roxas' part. I haven't seen Roxas that happy since.

I admit, I don't know exactly when things went wrong. All I know is one day I went into Roxas and Sora's room and Roxas was crying. He wouldn't tell me why. He hasn't cried since that day.

We moved to Radiant Garden a few weeks later…

**-X- END FLASHBACK - Return to third person -X-**

"How could I have forgotten that…? Reno murmurs incredulously. "I remember now. Axel cried that day too. He never did tell me why."

"I don't remember ever seeing you in Twilight Town, Cloud." Vincent remarks.

"Weird, huh?" Cloud laughs. "Guess we all have selective memories."

"Does make you wonder what could have happened." Reno murmurs.

"Yeah. We just no it had to have been bad for Roxas to still be mad about it seven years later."

Zack shrugs. "So what now?"

"We find out what happened." Cloud starts.

"And use that knowledge to end this stupid feud once and for all." Reno finishes.

Squall cracks a smile.

All of a sudden, a crash comes from behind Cloud. Everyone was so enthralled in Cloud's story that no one noticed Roxas standing behind Cloud, holding onto a chair with a death grip and listening to every word.

"Roxas!"

"Leave me alone!" Roxas shouts.

Cloud can only watch as Roxas flees the dining hall. He isn't positive, but there might have been tears in his little brother's eyes.

-X-

Roxas stops at his dorm room just long enough to grab his cell phone, then he flees to a secluded spot.

As soon as he gets to the roof of the math building, easily the least visited place on Square's campus, he collapses by the edge of the roof, pulls out his cell phone, and dials a number.

"Hello?" A girl's voice answers.

"Naminé…"

"Roxas? What's wrong?"

-X-

"Well… shit." Reno says, after a few moments have passed.

"Yeah… that's about right." Cloud laughs nervously. "He's going to kill me in my sleep."

"Lock the door?" Squall suggests.

"He'll pick the lock."

"Yeah dude, you're doomed." Xigbar says.

-X-

From across the dining hall, Axel sees Roxas flee. Though he wasn't there, he has a pretty good idea of what made the blond bolt.

"Didn't think Cloud or Reno remembered that…" He murmurs.

"Remembered what?" Demyx asks.

"Why Roxas hates me…"

Zexion, Demyx, Pence, and Lexaeus cannot get Axel to continue.

Axel excuses himself and heads up to his dorm room. As soon as he shuts the door, the phone rings.

"Hello. Axel speaking."

"Hello Axel. It's been a long time…"

**-X- FLASHBACK -X-**

"Hello?" A girl's voice answers.

"Naminé…"

"Roxas? What's wrong?"

"Do you remember… Axel?"

"Of course, Roxas. Why?"

"…"

"Roxas! Talk to me! You're scaring me Rox, what is it?"

"He's here… At Square."

"Oh."

"Reno and Cloud… they're trying to get us… together."

"Oh…"

"What do I do, Nami? I can't forgive him."

"Maybe he's changed, Rox."

"I doubt it."

Naminé sighs.

"I'm sure it will turn out okay."

"I hope so…"

"I have to go, Rox. I have class. Call me tonight, okay?"

"I will. Thanks Naminé."

"Of course, Roxas."

**-X- END FLASHBACK -X-**

"Who is this?" Axel asks.

"Naminé Strife."

"Naminé…?" Axel gasps.

"I think I can give you something you will like."

"Like what?"

"Roxas."

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger. Yes, I know. Not a major one, but still. They get worse from here. That's just how it worked out.

As of now, I have a tentative plan for this. Hello, Axel! will have 12 chapters, an epilogue, and 3 interludes detailing the other three main pairings, those being Sora and Riku, Zexion and Demyx, and Xigbar and Tidus. So, this may very well be finished by the end of June. I have chapters up to 11 written, and the interludes are in the planning stages. I know I hate it when authors don't give notice before they end a story, especially if it's a good story, so I thought I'd go ahead and get this out here now.

As for Seifer and the surprise… that comes into play later on. I can tell you that you will not expect it.

I actually only got one comment about Pence and Lexaeus, which was unexpected. I'll just put this out here though, nothing there but friendship. Lexaeus in this story is a talented artist and Pence looks up to him. They're also both straight, Lexaeus having gone out with Aerith for a very short time. (Emphasis on very.) Aerith will come in later. I don't have a pairing for Pence yet, so I'll take suggestions. Anyone?

Next update date may vary; I have a giant test tomorrow which decides whether or not I graduate. Next week and this week are also finals. And I work this weekend. I'll get chapter 7 out as soon as I can but I make no promises.

Please review!

Thanks!

-Kiki


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Hello Dolly, or anything else I used in this. Actually, I don't even own the concept. One of my friends came up with it. I'm just writing my version.

Warning: Various male Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters performing in a musical. A romantic comedy. Slash. Characters may be a bit OOC.

_Thoughts are in italics._

* * *

Chapter 7 - Good news?

-X-

"What about him?"

Axel tries to sound nonchalant, but Naminé isn't fooled.

"I know that you like him. I also know that Reno and Cloud are trying to get you together. They aren't having any success, are they?"

"No… they aren't."

"Their motives are good, but they haven't realized the most important thing."

Naminé pauses, and for a moment Axel can almost see her thinking, a soft smile on her pale face.

"Axel… he doesn't hate you. Somewhere inside himself he knows that. But until he accepts that, nothing Reno and Cloud do will do any good. He needs to forgive you, but more than that he needs to forgive himself."

"He told you."

It's not a question. Axel already knows the answer, he's just seeking confirmation.

"I'm the only one he's ever told."

"You know how sorry I am, Naminé."

"I do. He won't believe it if he hears it from me, though."

"I can't get him to listen to me. He won't give me the time of day," Axel murmurs brokenly.

"Give him time. He'll come around, Axel. I'll help you when I can."

"Thanks, Naminé." Axel smiles. Naminé has always been like a sister to him.

"Take care, Axel."

Naminé hangs up.

_He doesn't hate me…_

Axel smiles softly.

_Now all I need is for him to give me a chance to explain._

-X-

Rehearsals are going quite well, sans the fact that Roxas refuses to work with Axel. Aqua is about to lose it and yell at him again when he finally starts showing up. Cloud thinks Naminé convinced Roxas to let up a little. She's always been the only one who could.

Axel is trying really hard to get Roxas to listen to him, but Roxas still won't do anything other than rehearse with him. Roxas disappears immediately after each and every rehearsal, up to the roof of the math building to call Naminé. Naminé calls Axel soon after she finishes talking with Roxas to update him.

From her words, Axel gathers that something inside Roxas is beginning to move, something that has been locked in place since he was nine years old.

-X-

"I'm not sure what's happening to me, Naminé." Roxas murmurs. "He made a joke today in rehearsal and I almost laughed."

Naminé is silent, sensing that he isn't finished.

"I don't get it! I hate him for what he did. I should hate him for what he did! I'll hate him for the rest of my life!"

"Will you really, Roxas?"

Roxas is silent for such a long time that Naminé thinks he hung up on her. Finally he speaks.

"I don't know…"

He hangs up.

-X-

Holding the phone in her hand, Naminé sighs.

Calling Axel can wait. It's time to take action.

-X-

Roxas misses breakfast the next morning. It's a half hour before Sora notices he isn't there.

"Hey… where's Roxas?"

Hayner shrugs.

"I can answer that."

Sora turns around to see who is speaking to him.

"Nami? What are you doing here?"

"I'm not allowed to check up on you once in a while?" she asks.

"You know where Roxas is?" Hayner asks.

"Still asleep."

She ignores Sora's questions and walks over to another table.

"Can't you two do anything right?" Naminé sighs.

Cloud and Reno turn around.

"Naminé?!"

"Hello Zack." Naminé smiles. "Aerith's not wearing a ring yet."

"I just bought it…"

"So you are proposing!" Cloud laughs.

"About time." Squall grins. "You two have only been dating for four years."

Naminé takes advantage of the distraction to head over to another table.

"Come."

Axel looks up.

"Naminé?"

"Just follow me."

Bewildered, Axel follows Naminé out of the cafeteria and into the dorm building. She stops and knocks on a door.

"It's me. Can I come in?"

"Door's open." The voice from inside replies.

Axel pales. This is Roxas and Sora's room.

Naminé gestures for Axel to follow her in. Once inside, she sits down on Sora's bed and starts talking before Roxas can protest Axel's presence.

"Axel has something to tell you. You need to listen, Roxas. He's waited a long time to tell you this."

"Okay…" Roxas murmurs.

Naminé nods at Axel.

Axel takes a deep breath and begins to speak.

"I've done a lot of things that… don't deserve forgiveness. But I really hope you can forgive me. What I did… that day… that was truly unforgivable. I did it out of a moment's jealousy, and I've regretted it every moment since. I'm sorry, Roxas, I'm really sorry. But… I can't stop."

Axel wipes a stray tear beginning to make its way down his face.

"I can't stop… because I love you…"

"I… I can't."

* * *

A/N: Relatively short chapter, I guess, but important all the same. We've begun to find out a bit of Roxas' dilemma. I'll go ahead and tell you, things get worse before they get better. This is probably the worst point.

Next update will be in about two or three days.

Please review!

Thanks!

-Kiki


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Hello Dolly, or anything else I used in this. Actually, I don't even own the concept. One of my friends came up with it. I'm just writing my version.

Warning: Various male Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters performing in a musical. A romantic comedy. Slash. Characters may be a bit OOC.

This chapter is sad. Very sad.

_Thoughts are in 'italics.'_

* * *

Chapter 8 - Reality Check

-X-

Before Axel can say another word, Roxas has fled the room. This time, there's no doubt in anyone's mind. Roxas is crying.

A silent minute later, Reno and Cloud burst into the room.

"Okay Axel. It's time you tell us what exactly happened seven years ago."

Cloud's glare is furious. Axel has no choice but to tell his tale.

**-X- Kind of a flashback, but its first person Axel -X-**

Those were the worst few days of my life.

I couldn't sleep. When I did, his face haunted my dreams.

It was just like any other day. He met me at the corner on our way to school. We walked the rest of the way together, talking like friends do.

It was just a kid's crush. I didn't think it would mean anything.

We were walking down the street. There she was, and all of a sudden it was like he forgot I existed. Me, his best friend.

I was jealous. That's when I made the worst decision of my life.

By the end of the day, I couldn't wait any more. The jealousy was eating me away. I couldn't take it anymore. So I stood up and shouted it.

"Roxas likes Akira!"

Everyone started laughing. I… I thought I would feel better. But… all I felt was empty…

He ran out of the room. He was crying. I… I ran after him. I tried to tell him I was sorry. I didn't mean it. He… he wouldn't listen. That's when he turned around and yelled those words at me.

"How could you, Axel? I trusted you! Axel… I hate you!"

**-X- End "flashback," return to third person -X-**

Axel is sobbing openly now. Instantly Reno is beside him, trying his best to comfort his brother.

"I… I didn't mean it. I wasn't thinking." Axel sobs.

"You really do love him." Naminé murmurs.

Axel nods.

"It took me a while to realize it, but that's why I was so jealous of her…"

"You betrayed his trust."

Cloud nods absentmindedly to himself.

"Makes sense then. If there's one thing that doesn't come easily to Roxas, it's trust."

"I realized that too late…" Axel smiles sadly.

-X-

'_Nami was helping him.'_

Roxas is running. Where to he doesn't know. He's just running.

'_She was helping him all along…'_

Tears are still streaming down his face.

'_I can't do this! I can't l-'_

Even in his thoughts, Roxas stumbles over the word.

Love? No. Roxas can't. Not Axel. Anyone but Axel.

* * *

A/N: Short chapter, but very important. Not even 500 words without the author's note, but that's just how it worked out. Chapters get longer after this again. Roxas has himself a very big dilemma here. How will it get worked out? Well… you'll find out in chapter 12. As soon as I post 9-11 and the three interludes, and finish writing chapter 12. So… yeah. It might be a bit.

Next update will probably be… actually, I'm not sure. Sometime this week.

Please review!

Thanks!

-Kiki


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Hello Dolly, or anything else I used in this. Actually, I don't even own the concept. One of my friends came up with it. I'm just writing my version.

Warning: Various male Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters performing in a musical. A romantic comedy. Slash. Characters may be a bit OOC.

_Thoughts are in 'italics.'_

* * *

Chapter 9 - Step Forward?

-X-

For the next few days, Roxas skips rehearsal. Axel seems to be in a constant fog of sadness.

Naminé, having taken a sabbatical from her own school, is still at Square, pitching in wherever she is needed. Pence and Lexaeus are glad she's staying, after all, Naminé has won awards for her art in Radiant Garden and Twilight Town.

Roxas refuses to speak to anyone, not even his family.

Axel is only marginally better, responding to questions in class when asked.

Reno watches all this. Now that he knows what actually happened between Roxas and Axel, he is beginning to understand what Roxas is going through. Learning to trust someone who broke your trust once is hard for anyone, and Cloud tells him that Roxas has always has trust issues.

-X-

Someone has finally convinced Roxas to return to rehearsals. Some think Aqua is responsible. Others aren't so sure, Cloud among them.

Today, Terra steps up to the plate. It's time to work on choreography.

Scene? Harmonia Gardens: Act 2, scene 2. Characters? Well, pretty much everyone.

They're working on a few dances today. The waiter's gallop, which is actually three or four fast paced dance sequences, and the polka competition.

Luxord Goldstein, Xaldin Hughes, Vexen, Hayner, and Seifer are working with Xemnas on the waiter's gallop. Vexen, as Stanley, also has some lines to learn. Xemnas, as head waiter Rudolph, has lines as well.

Terra is working with the polka participants; Zexion, Demyx, Xigbar, Tidus, Sora, and Riku, as well as some extras. Sora is having a hard time staying quiet, but all things considered he's doing pretty well. Zexion is pointedly looking away from Demyx, much to the blond's confusion. Every so often Xemnas looks over and catches his brother's eye. Riku shivers. Why are all his brothers insane? Even his half brother is a bit out there. Fortunately his half sister missed the crazy genes.

A few minutes in, Aqua appears and grabs Xigbar.

"You have to cut your hair, Xigbar."

"Come on, Aqua!"

"Later, Aqua, if you would." Terra sighs exasperatedly. "This is important."

"Fine." Aqua sighs. "We'll discuss this later, Mr. Villalobos."

Xigbar salutes and returns to Tidus' side.

"Keep practicing!" Terra calls.

Aqua spots Roxas sitting at one of the set tables with Axel, though neither of them are speaking to each other.

"Please practice, you two." Aqua groans.

"We know this scene." Roxas replies.

Axel nods. "I'm just waiting for choreography."

Aqua sighs.

"Terra! Get working on Hello Dolly, please!"

Terra nods. "Waiters and Axel!" He calls. "We start working Axel's entrance in five minutes!"

Axel nods and the waiters murmur their assent. Terra, satisfied, returns to the polka participants.

"Roxas?" Axel asks softly, after Aqua leaves. "Will you talk to me?"

Roxas opens his mouth to say something, but then--

"Ow!" Zexion yelps.

"I'm sorry Zexion!" Demyx wails.

Terra groans and puts his head in his hands. Demyx's clumsiness shows its face.

"Okay, we're done. Waiters! Axel! Get over here!"

Axel sighs. "Coming, Terra!"

As Axel stands and walks over to Terra and the waiters, Roxas closes his mouth again and sighs.

_'I just don't know what to do.'_

"You look depressed."

Roxas looks up.

"What, Cloud?"

"I'm here to cheer you up."

Roxas sighs. "Fine."

"Oh, so you admit you need cheering up." Cloud smirks.

"Just shut up and leave me alone." Roxas replies.

The younger Strife gets up and leaves.

Cloud sighs.

'_Well, that was stupid of me…'_

-X-

Out of the corner of his eye, Axel sees Roxas leave. Part of him wants to go and try to comfort the blond, but the more rational part of him knows that his presence will probably only make the blond angrier. He sighs and returns his attention to Terra.

Naminé also sees Roxas leave, but she feels that she can help the situation. So, she excuses herself and runs off after her brother.

"Roxas!"

"What is it, Naminé?"

Naminé is shocked and saddened by the tone of her brother's voice. He's upset and exhausted, and it shows.

"Roxas…"

"I'm tired, Naminé. I'm gonna go rest some."

"Do you need to talk?"

Roxas thinks for a moment.

"Yeah… do you mind?"

"Not at all."

"Thanks." Roxas smiles.

"Anytime. Let's go find somewhere private."

-X-

A good hour later, Terra lets the waiters and Axel go. Axel heads back to his dorm. As he is about to open the door and go in, he hears to voices from inside. Zexion and Demyx are running lines. Axel sighs and heads off to the library.

_'May as well study or something…'_

However, Xigbar is practicing his lines in the library. Sora, Riku, and Tidus are also there. The four are running lines for the hat shop scene. So Axel just keeps wandering. About twenty minutes later he finds himself outside the chorus room. Two tenor voices are coming from inside. Axel recognizes the song immediately. It's the finale, Horace's part at the beginning. Roxas is practicing with Ven. It pays to have the chorus teacher be your brother, after all.

"Coming in, Axel?" Naminé asks.

Axel hadn't even noticed her open the door. Roxas and Ven have both stopped singing.

"Hey Axel. Come on in." Ven says.

"Roxas doesn't protest, so Axel shrugs and walks in. Naminé closes the door softly behind him.

"Need to warm up, Axel?" Ven asks.

Axel shakes his head. "I'm fine."

"Okay, let's start from the top. Roxas?"

Roxas takes a deep breath and starts singing.

"Hello, Dolly! Well, hello, Dolly! It's so nice to have you here where you belong. I never knew, Dolly, without you, Dolly, life was awfully flat, and more than that, was awfully wrong."

Axel marvels at how Roxas' voice moves smoothly from baritone to tenor. He is so enthralled he almost misses his cue.

"Here's my hat, Horace! I'm stayin' where I'm at, Horace! Dolly will never go away-"

Roxas also finds himself absorbed in the redhead's voice.

_'I didn't know he could sing…'_

Roxas realizes why Axel was given the part. He's putting his soul into his acting, and knowing that he is the object of Axel's feelings scares Roxas a little.

_'He's singing this… to me. Not to Horace. He's singing to me…'_

* * *

A/N: The end is coming closer and closer. It's a sad feeling… I don't want to end this. I like it too much. Well, don't let my ranting scare you too much. There's still chapter 10, chapter 11, chapter 12, the epilogue, and two interludes to tie up side stories. I decided not to do the one with Xigbar and Tidus. I have no idea what to do for it. If you have any ideas, please tell me.

Anyway. Hope you enjoyed.

Please review!

Thanks!

-Kiki


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Hello Dolly, or anything else I used in this. Actually, I don't even own the concept. One of my friends came up with it. I'm just writing my version.

Warning: Various male Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters performing in a musical. A romantic comedy. Slash. Characters may be a bit OOC.

_Thoughts are in 'italics.'_

* * *

Chapter 10 - Family Ties

-X-

Marluxia rounds the corner into his hallway in the dorm and sighs at what he sees.

His half brothers again.

"Leave him alone, you three!"

Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo Slaughter look up. Riku recognizes the voice instantly and gives a sigh of relief.

"You have a problem with me, then take it out on me!"

Despite Marluxia being younger, it appears that the three oldest Slaughter brothers are afraid of him, as Loz shoves Riku into the wall once more and he, Kadaj, and Yazoo leave.

"You're welcome." Marluxia grins, helping Riku up.

Riku laughs weakly. "You think I'd be used to that by now."

Marluxia sighs. "Don't defend me if they keep doing that, Riku. I've told you, I can handle it."

"What so I can't stand up for what I believe in?" Riku fires back. "They shouldn't hate you and Kairi because Mom left for you."

"Look Riku, I'd rather they take their anger out on me than on you or Kairi."

Riku sighs. Marluxia wants to protect Kairi, his "little" sister. Of course. Pay no mind to the fact that Kairi is 16 to Marluxia's 18, and she hates being called little.

"You're my favorite half brother anyway." Marluxia grins.

"I can see why," Riku replies dryly.

"Listen, you're turning 18 next year. Come live with Kairi and me if you want. You know Mom misses you."

Riku sighs. "I might take you up on that this year. They're getting unbearable. Even Xemnas now."

Marluxia nods knowingly.

"You're welcome on Destiny Islands anytime, Riku."

Riku smiles. "Good to know."

-X-

Naminé pulls her cell phone out of her purse, both silver, of course. She has a text message from her best friend in Radiant Garden.

'Hey Nami! Enjoying your holiday? You better be! You got tons of work to make up when you get back. Tell everyone I said hi, kay? Thanks! -Olette

'PS- How's the plan going?'

Naminé smiles and begins to reply. She's surprisingly good at texting.

'Hey. Of course I'm enjoying myself. Wish you were here though. Which class? Is it Pre-cal? Plan's not going too well, you know Roxas! Slowly but surely, I guess. I'll keep you posted. -Naminé'

Naminé quietly slips out of the chorus room to send Olette's greetings to her friends.

-X-

"Hey, Cloud?"

"Yeah Reno?"

"I've been thinking…"

"Now that's odd." Cloud laughs.

"Seriously."

"Okay, fine."

"I think we oughta let this whole thing go."

Cloud stares at his friend in shock.

"Yeah, I know, shocking. Especially since it was my idea in the first place."

"Just… drop it?" Cloud asks disbelievingly.

"Yeah." Reno nods. "I think we've pushed enough. You said yourself that Roxas is opening up again, and Naminé agrees with you. I think it'll only be a bit longer. I'm not sure we'll help now if we push any more."

"It might just hurt them both…" Cloud murmurs.

"So?"

"You're right. The rest is up to them."

* * *

A/N: Short, but important. Kairi and Olette are both fairly minor characters. The first section was about Riku's freakish family. I kind of like how I'm writing Marluxia here. It was unexpected, but it's nice. I like it.

Next up comes the only interlude I'll be able to write; that being the Zexion and Demyx one. If you seriously want to know what happens to Riku and Sora between now and opening night, tell me and I'll try to write it. There are now two chapters, one interlude, and an epilogue. Chapter 12, the last one, will be freakishly long, as I'm trying to write in most of the script for the major scenes. The epilogue's gonna be awesome. I'm also about half done writing a oneshot, that should be up before June 5th.

So, hope you enjoyed. Please review!

Thanks!

-Kiki


	11. Interlude 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Hello Dolly, or anything else I used in this. Actually, I don't even own the concept. One of my friends came up with it. I'm just writing my version.

Warning: Various male Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters performing in a musical. A romantic comedy. Slash. Characters may be a bit OOC. Lots of fluff in this chapter! And Zexion is kind of OOC.

_Thoughts are in 'italics.'_

* * *

Interlude - Zexion and Demyx

-X-

Zexion and Demyx are inside the drama classroom. Aqua has put out a sign up sheet of sorts for actors to use her room to practice, so Zexion signed himself and Demyx up.

Zexion knows all of his choreography perfectly, of course. Demyx, on the other hand…

"Zexy, I just don't get it!"

Zexion sighs. This new nickname is bad enough, but Demyx still doesn't know his choreography, and opening night is a week away. Terra is too busy making sure the waiters are perfect, so the job of teaching Demyx falls to Zexion.

"Let's try it again, Demyx."

They're working on the polka. You would think that it would be pretty easy, but then this is Demyx were talking about. Coordination doesn't come easily to him.

"Left, touch, right, touch, turn, curtsy, touch."

Demyx tries to follow Zexion's instructions. He does pretty well the first time. Then Zexion tells him to do it again.

"Left, touch, right, touch, turn- whoa!" Demyx yelps.

All of a sudden, Zexion finds himself pinned to the floor by Demyx, who tripped in the middle of the turn and fell.

Zexion blushes a deep red.

"I- I- I'm sorry Zexion!" Demyx stutters.

Zexion doesn't reply, as he's too busy trying to fight off his blush and keep himself from throwing Demyx off and running for his life.

"What was thinking, trying for Ambrose? I can't do this!" He murmurs, seemingly unaware that he's speaking out loud.

"Uh, Zexion? Are you okay?" Demyx asks nervously. "You're talking to yourself."

Zexion goes pale, his blush coming back full force at the same time. A dam inside him breaks, and everything he's been wanting to say but couldn't comes rushing out.

"I- I don't know what's come over me recently… I- I'm feeling things I never thought I could feel. Something's wrong with me, something has to be wrong with me. There's a rational explanation for this… perhaps I need to do tests. Could it be a chemical imbalance… no, no, not that…"

Zexion is rambling on and on, seemingly completely unaware that Demyx is still lying on top of him.

"Uh…" Demyx tries to get off of Zexion, but Zexion grabs his wrist and refuses to let go.

"I always thought we were friends, Demyx…"

"We are."

"But I don't feel that for you-" Zexion stops suddenly.

"Oh!" Demyx laughs. "I get it now. You have a crush on me."

Zexion only nods, still crimson red.

"I like you too."

Zexion blinks.

"You… do?"

"That's what I just said," Demyx replies.

Zexion faints.

"Oh no! Zexy!"

* * *

A/N: I love fluff. I was bored in life skills one day, and the horrible movie on teen pregnancy didn't exactly help, so I said "you know, what the heck. I'm gonna write fluff." So I did. And this was born. It's really short, but I think the sweetness makes up for it.

As for the next update date… I'm not sure. Whenever I get it typed. Hopefully by June 2.

Please review!

Thanks!

-Kiki


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Hello Dolly, or anything else I used in this. Actually, I don't even own the concept. One of my friends came up with it. I'm just writing my version.

Warning: Various male Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters performing in a musical. A romantic comedy. Slash. Characters may be a bit OOC. Swearing. Horace (therefore also Roxas) has a bad mouth. Liberal usage of the lyrics which I got from google… seeing as I can't remember them anymore, and the bits of the script I can remember, which won't be perfect.

_Thoughts are in 'italics.'_

**NOTE - Sorry for late update… lots of end of school things I had to do… ALSO - HELLO, AXEL! ENDS IN TWO CHAPTERS.**

Chapter 11 - Opening Night

-X-

It's been about two months since rehearsals started. During this time, well, plenty of things have happened. Zexion and Demyx are acting strange, leading people to wonder about what happened between them. Roxas has opened up to Axel, and you could almost consider them friends again. He still, however, freezes up occasionally (mostly when running the more romantic lines…), letting onlookers know that there is still something unresolved between the two.

Lines are learned, choreography is memorized, and people are singing the songs in their sleep. It's opening night!

All across Square, joyful reunions are being made.

Kairi Crabtree greets Marluxia and Riku, and then is promptly reminded by both to stay away from the four oldest Slaughter brothers.

Naminé has returned, having returned to her own school a month ago, and she arrives with best friend Olette, who immediately goes and greets her older brothers.

"Hey! Lexaeus! Terra! Squall!" Olette waves wildly.

A tall, imposing man with long silver hair walks past, he almost seems to float across the floor. Marluxia wraps a protective arm around Kairi (she doesn't reject it for once), and Riku sighs. Time to go greet his father… Sephiroth Slaughter.

-X-

Backstage, the actors are running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Axel's hair has been straightened (amazing, isn't it?) and wrestled up into an elaborate coil by Reno. Who knew Reno was good at doing hair?

Axel's first costume is a long gown, dark green. The print is an ivy motif; somewhat floral but not floral enough that Axel refuses to wear it.

Roxas, on the other hand, is contrasting with his costar in a light grey suite. The shirt he wears with it is pale blue, and his bowtie is navy.

The opening scene takes place in front of a train station. With the combined efforts of Lexaeus, Pence, and Naminé, many people believe that this year's sets are the best ever.

"Places!" Aqua yells.

T minus three minutes until the curtain opens.

As the orchestra begins the overture, the theater is packed.

The orchestra smoothly transitions into the opening notes of "Call on Dolly" and the curtain slides open. Actors start moving out onto the stage, and there's the cue!

"Call on Dolly!" The cast sings.

Axel moves with the song, circulating around the stage and handing out business cards, actually blank index cards.

Marluxia, decked in a horribly gaudy canary yellow and rose pink dress, crosses and gets a business card from Axel. They mime having a conversation for a moment, then Axel approaches center stage and launches into his first monologue.

Roxas, awaiting his entrance in the next scene from off stage, and Demyx - who is trying to work up some tears so he looks convincing - stand and watch. When Zexion isn't on stage, Demyx stands beside him, just out of the audience's line of sight.

Meanwhile on stage, Axel sings his first solo, "I Put My Hand in There".

"I have always been a woman who arranges things for the pleasure and the profit it derives! I have always been a woman who arranges things, like furniture and daffodils and lives!"

After a short dialogue with Zexion (perfectly in character as Ambrose) about Ermengarde, Horace, and weddings; Zexion leaves the stage and Axel starts in on his second monologue, to the late Ephraim Levi about marrying Horace.

"Ephraim, I'm getting married again. I'm going to marry Horace Vandergelder for his money and spread it around like rainwater, circulating around the people like you taught me. Oh, it won't be a marriage in the sense that we had, but I will make him happy. I'd like a sign, Ephraim, that you approve."

"Mrs. Levi!" Zexion calls.

"So. I'd like that sign…" Axel starts.

"Mrs. Levi!" Zexion calls exasperatedly, having taken a few steps back on stage.

"Sometime today!" Axel finishes. "Now don't you worry, Mr. Kemper! We'll make that train, we'll get to Yonkers, you'll marry Ermengarde (Demyx blushes off stage), just leave everything to me!"

The curtain closes. The audience starts clapping. Immediately the stage is filled with cast members hurrying to change the sets out so scene two can begin. Less than a minute later, the curtain opens to Horace's feed store. An impromptu marching band is marching across the stage, with Roxas at the end, Demyx wailing very convincingly behind him.

"DAMN!" Roxas yells. "How am I supposed to practice 'Yonkers, my Yonkers' with all that bellowing in my ears!"

"But I can't help it, Uncle! I love Ambrose Kemper!" Demyx wails.

Off stage, Zexion blushes.

The scene continues without a hitch. Xigbar and Sora pop up from the trapdoor on cue. Xigbar never did cut his hair like Aqua wanted. Then, right on time, Axel sweeps in and grabs Roxas, steering him toward stage left so Zexion can slip by unnoticed.

Neither Roxas nor Axel expected the shock of electricity that passed through them both when Axel's hands touched Roxas' shoulders.

-X-

The remainder of Act One passes in a blur for Axel. He's on autopilot. Being able to hold Roxas, though only on stage, was amazing.

Roxas actually felt somewhat comfortable in Axel's arms during scene two. It felt right, for lack of a better word to describe it. It was as if they fit together perfectly, a thought which scares Roxas slightly.

A perfect match.

-X-

The next scene of significance to our leading duo is the courtroom scene: Act Two, Scene Three. This is the scene where Horace begins to realize what he feels for Dolly.

-X-

Xigbar confesses Cornelius' love for Irene in song to the judge, played by Saïx. After that, Axel makes an 'impassioned plea' to the judge for freedom of clients Zexion, Demyx, Xigbar, Tidus, Sora, and Riku. Judge Saïx tearfully agrees, and all but Roxas are free. Reno, as the policeman, delivers his line and Axel steps up to speak to Roxas, fire blazing in his eyes.

"Well, Horace, it looks as if there's nothing more for me to say, but--"

Axel starts to sing.

"Goodbye, Goodbye, Goodbye. Goodbye, Goodbye, Goodbye."

Roxas starts to say something.

"Don't try to stop me Horace please..." Axel sighs.

A few chords and then…

"Wave your little hand and whisper "So long dearie," You ain't gonna see me anymore! But when you discover that your life is dreary, don't you come a knockin' at my door! For I'll be all dolled up and singin' that song that says you dog, I told you so! So wave your little hand and whisper "So long dearie," dearie should have said so long so long ago!

"Because you've treated me so rotten and rough, I've had enough of feelin' low! So wave your little hand and whisper "So long dearie," dearie should have said so long so long ago!"

A few bars of music.

"For I can hear that choo choo callin' me on to a fancy new address! Yes, I can hear that choo choo callin' me on, on board that happiness express! I'm gonna learn to dance and drink and smoke a cigarette! I'm goin' as far away from Yonkers as a girl can get…"

Axel moves closer to Roxas and stage whispers in his ear.

"And on those cold winter nights, Horace..."

A few chords.

"You can snuggle up to the old cash register."

Axel smirks.

"It's a little lumpy, but it rings!"

He starts singing again.

"Don't come a knockin', I'll be all dolled up and singin' that song that says you dog, I told you so! So Horace, you will find your life a sad old story, when you see your Dolly shuffle off to glory! Oh I should have said so long... so long ago!"

The final note of the song echoes in the theater as Axel turns and leaves stage. Roxas reaches for Axel's retreating figure as if to call him back, but Axel ignores him.

-X-

The final scene. Act Two, Scene Four. We're back in the feed store.

Roxas has changed costumes, per a joke in the script, to a "faun yellow" vest over a white shirt and "taupe" pants.

The curtain opens. Roxas is sitting on a barrel by the counter, talking to himself. Well, more like ranting to himself. The store is completely abandoned, save Demyx and Zexion upstairs, but then, they aren't paying too much attention. They know when they need to come in, and it isn't for a bit yet. Roxas fired Xigbar and Sora two scenes previous, that being why they aren't there.

"And, and, I wouldn't marry you, Dolly Levi, not in a million years! Not if you were the last woman on Earth! I didn't need you then, and I don't need you now!"

He gets up and begins to pace around the stage.

"You go your way-"

He points to the left.

"And I'll go mine!"

He points to the left with his other hand, then looks down, realizes what he did, and growls.

"Dolly, Dolly, Dolly!"

He stomps across the floor and Xigbar pops out of the trapdoor.

"You stamped, Mr. Vandergelder?" Xigbar grins.

The irony of this line is not lost on the audience; it's a repeat of Xigbar's very first line in Act One, Scene Two.

"Here to beg for mercy?" Roxas asks sarcastically.

"Nope." Xigbar replies.

Tidus enters, then Sora and Riku, arm in arm. A few moments later, Demyx comes down the stairs, followed closely by Zexion.

"You can't do this to me, any of you!" Roxas shouts. Horace is panicking over losing his money to his niece and former employees. "I'll go to the courts! I'll hire lawyers! I'll… I'll…"

"Why, Horace Vandergelder, as I live and breathe!" Axel cries, striding triumphantly.

"Dolly Gallagher." Roxas scowls, eyes and voice filled with contempt.

"I do admire you, Horace. Not many men nowadays have the courage to wear faun yellow and… taupe." Axel cringes slightly.

Next comes Axel's speech about money, followed by a final plea to Ephraim for a sign.

Roxas comes back down the stairs, after opening the safe to allow everyone their savings. After he yells at the paper hanger, played by Seifer, with assistant Hayner, he turns to Axel.

"As I was saying, Horace, I've found you the ideal wife."

"Now listen, Dolly! I don't want you to find me no ideal wives! If I want one I'll find her myself! And I've found one… and she's you, dammit!"

"Horace…" Axel gasps.

"Now Dolly, I know I've been a fool about Mrs. Molloy and that other woman, but… Dolly… forgive me and marry me!"

"Now wait just a minute, Horace. You're the first citizen of Yonkers. Your wife would have to be a somebody. Tell me, am I a somebody?"

The audience can tell, Dolly is doubting her plan to marry Horace.

"Yes, you are! A wonderful woman!" Roxas cries.

"Now it's not enough to shower her with jewels and make her benefactress to half the town… there's got to be something more."

"There is!"

Seifer comes back down the stairs, followed by Hayner.

"The front room, idiots!" Roxas shouts.

"Horace, what are you doing?" Axel asks.

"Nothing… I just thought I'd have that front room done over in blue wallpaper. Those fellows are just getting started in business, and I thought I'd help them out. You see, Dolly, I've always that money, pardon the expression, is like manure. It's not worth a thing unless it's spread around encouraging young things to grow."

Axel is whispering the line as Roxas finishes.

"…thank you, Ephraim." Axel murmurs, smiling.

Everything is coming together. Dolly remarked earlier about wanting to redo the front room in blue wallpaper, and the 'money is like manure' quote was originally Ephraim's. There's the sign, Dolly knows she can go through with the plan.

Roxas takes a deep breath and begins to sing the finale.

"Hello, Dolly! Well, hello, Dolly! It's so nice to have you here where you belong. I never knew, Dolly, without you, Dolly, life was awfully flat, and more than that, was awfully wrong."

Roxas takes Axel's hand and they dance, Roxas sternly reminding himself that he was only acting.

Right on cue, they separate and Axel sings "Here's my hat, Horace! I'm stayin' where I'm at, Horace! Dolly'll never go away-"

"Wonderful woman!" Roxas smiles.

"Again…" They both sing.

The entire cast enters the stage for the finale.

**((THIS IS ALL SONG LYRICS** (to boost word count, of course!) **so you can ignore them.))**

"Hello, Dolly!  
Well, hello, Dolly!  
It's so nice to have you back  
Where you belong!

"You're looking swell, Dolly!  
We can tell, Dolly!  
You're still glowin'  
You're still crowin'  
You're still goin' strong

"Take the someone whose arms you're in  
Hold onto her tight and spin  
And one two three, one two three, one two three  
Look, I'm dancing!  
As around and around you go  
Your spirits will hit the top  
And now that we're dancing  
Who cares if we ever stop

"He held her for an instant  
But his arms felt sure and strong  
It only takes a moment  
To be loved a whole life long...

"Put on your Sunday clothes when you feel down and out  
Strut down the street and have your picture took  
Dressed like a dream your spirits seem to turn about  
That Sunday shine is a certain sign  
That you feel as fine as you look!  
Beneath your parasol, the world is all a smile  
That makes you feel brand new down to your toes  
Get out your feathers  
Your patent leathers  
Your beads and buckles and bows  
For there's no blue Monday in your Sunday clothes!

"Well, well, well  
Hello, Dolly!  
Well, hello, Dolly!  
It's so nice to have you back  
Where you belong  
So..."

**((DON'T IGNORE THIS PART!))**

Axel smiles at Roxas and sings "Wa, wa, wow, fellas! Look at the old girl now, fellas!"

The entire cast joins in.

"Dolly'll never go away again!"

-X-

The cast takes their bows. The curtain closes. Opening night is over, and it was a success in everything. Everything except that one thing that matters most to Axel… Roxas.

A/N: Chapter 12 is as long or longer. I put almost all the lines I could remember in chapter 12, and it focuses on the scenes I didn't include here, so when you put the two together you'll almost have a whole performance.

Lyrics are all taken from lyricsondemand(DOT)com, seeing as I don't recall them all.

If anyone so desperately wants to know what happened between Sora and Riku, DROP A REVIEW AND TELL ME AND I WILL ATTEMPT TO WRITE IT. I know what happened, but I can't get it down right now. I'm having flashbacks to when I used to be a Riku hater… doesn't happen very often, but when it does it's very distracting.

So Long Dearie is my absolute favorite song in the entire play. Search it on amazon(DOT)com and you can hear a decent preview.

Anyway, hopefully chapter 12 will be out within a week. Like I said, it's as long as this or longer, and this took maybe six hours to type, over three days. I have trouble sparing that much time in one day. For instance, it's past 1 am. And this is 2700 words.

Please review!

Thanks!

-Kiki


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Hello Dolly, or anything else I used in this. Actually, I don't even own the concept. One of my friends came up with it. I'm just writing my version.

Warning: Various male Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters performing in a musical. A romantic comedy. Slash. Characters may be a bit OOC. Swearing. Horace (therefore also Roxas) has a bad mouth. Liberal usage of the lyrics which I got from google… seeing as I can't remember them anymore, and the bits of the script I can remember, which won't be perfect.

_Thoughts are in 'italics.'_

* * *

**NOTE - HELLO, AXEL! ENDS NEXT UPDATE.**

Chapter 12 - The End

-X-

The cast of Hello, Dolly! has done seven performances, each with a full house. Today is a very special night, for multiple reasons. It's closing night. Unfortunately, Roxas shows no outside signs of forgiving Axel completely. Reno and Cloud are disappointed, but Axel is the most disappointed of all.

Inside Roxas, however, is a different story. The blond is hyper aware of everything involving his redheaded costar, including how his own feelings for Axel are becoming more and more obvious to him. Still, he tries to convince himself that it's only the stress of the show catching up to him.

A few weeks ago Roxas would have absolutely refused to consider the possibility that he would ever again not hate Axel Sinclair. Now, however, he isn't so sure…

-X-

Axel is in his makeshift dressing room preparing for the show. He's exhausted and stressed, and it shows. Normally he can get the dress on without a problem, but today it just doesn't seem to want to work for him. All of his frustration has been building for days and today it decided to burst.

Suddenly Reno is beside him, trying to calm him down.

"It's closing night, Axel, come on. You can do it."

"I just want it to be over…" Axel murmurs.

Axel is finished getting dressed, Reno is helping him over to the makeup station.

"We all do, Axel."

"I thought it would work. He-"

Naminé starts applying the stage makeup, effectively cutting Axel off mid-sentence.

"Just be patient, Axel." She says softly. "Something's going to happen tonight, I can feel it."

-X-

Pence jogs over to his roommate.

"Hey, Dem!"

"Yeah? Oh, hey Pence."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What?"

"Are you and Zexion dating?"

Demyx's jaw drops.

Pence chuckles.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

"We hadn't told anyone…"

"It's kinda obvious, even if you haven't told." Pence grins.

"You don't mind? That I'm-"

"Gay? Why would I? You can't help who you fall in love with."

"Whew!" Demyx laughs with relief.

"You might want to cut down on the random glomping though, Dem."

"Why?"

"Just in case Zex is the jealous type."

Zexion rests his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder and smiles.

"I'm not."

"That's good then."

"You can't help who you fall in love with?"

Pence, Zexion, and Demyx turn toward the voice and see Roxas standing there.

"Have I been fighting a losing battle all along?" Roxas asks softly.

"Depends on what you're fighting for." Zexion replies.

"What am I even fighting for?"

"First call!" Aqua shouts.

"Ten minutes until the show. Dem, you better get makeup."

"Yeah… thanks for reminding me, Pence."

Demyx drags Zexion off toward the makeup station.

"You alright, Roxas?" Pence asks.

"I don't know…"

-X-

Ten minutes later Aqua calls places. The cast scrambles to get into place and make tonight the best performance ever.

Axel takes a few deep breaths to prepare himself.

'_I am Dolly. I am Dolly Gallagher-Levi. Axel Sinclair doesn't exist today. Only Dolly exists…_'

When he comes out of his 'trance', Dolly's fire is in his eyes.

"Let's do this."

The curtain opens.

The orchestra plays the transition chords.

"Call on Dolly!" The cast sings. "She's the one the spinsters recommend! Just name the kind of man your sister wants and she'll snatch 'im up, don't forget to bring your maiden aunts and she'll match 'em up! Call on Dolly if your eldest daughter needs a friend…"

A few bars of music. Axel is making his rounds with the business cards.

"Just name the kind of man your sister wants and she'll snatch 'im up, don't forget to bring your maiden aunts and she'll match 'em up! Call on-"

"Dolly Levi!"

Axel launches into his line right on cue, letting himself forget about Roxas for a few minutes and live completely in the moment.

Roxas watches him from off stage.

_'He's putting more energy than usual into it…'_

Roxas feels his heart clench.

_'What's happening to me…?'_

-X-

Scene one proceeds without a hitch. Dolly is supposed to steal the stage, and Axel plays that part of her perfectly. He is at his best.

In scene two, when Axel reenters and guides Roxas to the side so Zexion can cross, the tension that is normally obvious to the other actors isn't there. Today, Roxas can't make himself hate the closeness.

Meanwhile, Axel is doing everything in his power to keep himself from thinking about the blond he is holding. It's not working too well…

_'I can't do this… I can't pretend it's not him. No. No! I have to concentrate. I can't mess this up. But… Roxas…'_

Scene two is over. Axel went through it on autopilot. The curtain has closed, and cast members are changing sets. Reno grabs his younger brother and drags him off stage.

"Hat shop! Get changed, go!"

-X-

"Alright Barnaby, here's what we're gonna do. We're two men about town looking for hats for ladies. Now let's practice. Hello Mrs.--"

"Molloy."

Tidus steps out right on cue. Xigbar and Sora both freeze, Sora making a surprised squeak that the audience laughs at.

"Wha… Oh! Here, Cornelius Hackl!"

"Here… uh, Barnaby Tucker?"

"Pleasure, gentlemen." Tidus curtsies. "Now what can I do for you, hm?"

Xigbar and Sora both start talking at once. They're both saying entirely different lines, due to the nervousness of their characters.

"We're hats, you see, out looking for some ladies to Molloy with-"

Tidus raises one eyebrow. Xigbar elbows Sora, then continues on his own.

"We're out looking for a hat. For a lady friend, of course! And everyone said to go to Mrs. Molloy's shop because she's so pretty… I mean because her hats are so pretty!"

"And so reasonable, Cornelius!" Sora adds. "As reasonable as under a dollar… so we can still see the stuffed whale."

Tidus lets out a small laugh as Xigbar hurriedly shushes Sora.

"You've got to forgive him, Mrs. Molloy. He's come all the way from Yonkers to see the stuffed whale, and he's very excited."

Xigbar pushes Sora over towards the front window of the hat shop.

"Now just keep an eye on the street, Barnaby, and maybe you'll see it pass by."

Sora is only quiet a moment before…

"Cornelius…?"

Xigbar sighs. "Yes…?"

"Is it… uh, short and blond with little beady blue eyes?"

Xigbar blinks in confusion and then replies "Yes?" to see what Sora is talking about.

"It's right on that bench."

The audience roars with laughter as they realize the joke. Roxas has entered, and is now sitting on the bench outside the hat shop.

"Excuse me sir, but did you say Yonkers?" Tidus asks.

"Oh, yes. Yonkers. It's a beautiful city. And, uh, perhaps you would like to see Yonkers someday. By that I mean perhaps Mr. Molloy would like to come as well…?"  
"Oh… I'm a widow, Mr. Hackl."

"Barnaby, she's a widow!" Xigbar calls excited, before he realizes Tidus is still listening. "Oh… I'm very sorry, ma'am."

"It's quite alright."

"Well, Mrs. Molloy, if you would happen to have a Sunday free in the near future, I would be more than happy to show you Yonkers from top to bottom." Xigbar says.

"As a matter of fact, Mr. Hackl, I might be there sooner than you think. You see, I have a friend who lives in Yonkers. It's a Mr. Vandergelder."

"Horace Vandergelder!?" Xigbar shouts.

"Of Vandergelder's Hay and Feed?!" Sora yelps.

"Why yes. Do you know him?"

"No!" Xigbar and Sora shout, a little too quickly to sound honest.

"Mr. Vandergelder is an honest man, and well-liked, they tell me."

"Uh, Cornelius?"

"He's very well liked, Mrs. Molloy. Only one fault as far as I know."

"Cornelius?"

Sora's tone is getting more urgent.

"He's hard as nails." Xigbar grins nervously.

"Look out!" Sora yells, diving for the cupboard of hat supplies.

Xigbar finally notices Roxas approaching the door and promptly starts panicking.

"Please help us, Mrs. Molloy, we'll explain everything, I promise!"

Sora ends up hiding under the worktable and Xigbar in the cupboard.

"Gentlemen! Come out of there at once!" Tidus cries. "Really, gentlemen, if-"

"Ahem…"

Tidus turns around slowly, pale as a sheet.

"Mr. Vandergelder…"

Roxas' eyes are cold.

"Did I just see you talking with two men?"

Tidus gives a nervous laugh. He's standing in front of the cabinet where Xigbar is hiding,

"Men, Mr. Vandergelder? What would men be doing in a ladies hat shop?"

Roxas raises one eyebrow.

Outside the shop, Axel enters and sits on the bench.

A few minutes later, Axel stands, walks over to the hat shop, opens the door, and enters.

"And I'll give you one!"

-X-

The rest of the hat shop scene passes fairly quickly. Roxas plays his part perfectly, as does Axel. Sora is surprised by the changes in his brother. Roxas is very determined, more so than usual, but towards the end of the scene, Sora sees the light of realization begin to appear in his brother's eye.

_'I'll have to watch him as much as I can. Something's happening. Something major.'_

-X-

After intermission, - during which Zack (finally) proposed to his long time girlfriend, Aerith Gainsborough - Xigbar, Tidus, Sora, and Riku perform "Elegance", and the Harmonia Gardens scene begins.

In a nutshell, seeing as the author can't recall the script, this is what happens. Marluxia, as Ernestina, does everything in his power to persuade Roxas, as Horace, that Axel, as Dolly, has absolutely no interest in him. The audience is made to think that the reverse psychology worked, when in reality it did absolutely nothing.

After a quick dance in which Roxas and Sora "accidentally" switch wallets, the polka begins.

Zexion helps Demyx up, slipping his arm around his boyfriend's waist. They proceed to center stage and start dancing.

Sora, at this time, "realizes" that he has the wrong wallet. He and Xigbar panic and try to leave, only to get caught in the polka.

Axel attempts to point out to Roxas where Demyx and Zexion are dancing, but Roxas sees Xigbar first.

"Cornelius Hackl!"

Dramatic chords.

"Mr. Vandergelder!"

More dramatic chords.

"Barnaby Tucker!"

Dramatic chords again.

"Mr. Vandergelder!"

Even more dramatic chords.

"WAAAAH!!"

"Ermengarde!?" Roxas shouts. "Dolly Levi, this is your doing!"

"Arrest them all!" Xemnas shouts.

Reno, Vincent, and Squall storm down the stairs, herding the main cast minus Axel into the courtroom scene, conveniently set up on the little side section of the stage.

-X-

"Order! Order! You are charged with…"

Saïx plays his part, that of the seemingly bipolar judge, to a T.

"Is there anyone to speak on your behalf? I say, is there anyone to speak on your behalf?"

Zack, as the court clerk, hands a card to Saïx. Saïx reads it to the audience.

"Dolly Levi, attorney at law."

Axel stands, holding a piece of the turkey ordered in the last scene, and announces "Your Honor, the defense rests!"

The defendants, - Roxas, Zexion, Demyx, Xigbar, Tidus, Sora, and Riku - immediately start protesting Axel's statement, and quite loudly.

"SILENCE!" Saïx shouts, banging his gavel several times.

Once everyone quiets down, he nods at Axel.

The remainder of the scene goes perfectly until the song "So Long Dearie."

When Axel finishes the song and exits the stage, Roxas finds himself having to hold back tears.

_'How could I not have realized…?'_

-X-

"As I was saying, Horace, I've found you the ideal-"

Roxas interrupts him.

"I don't want you to find me anyone! If I want someone, I'll find them myself!"

He takes a deep breath to calm himself before he continues.

"And I have… a long time ago."

Axel gasps. "Roxas…?"

"I know I've been an idiot, Axel, but I'm sorry. I didn't realize until today. Please… forgive me?"

"Thanks Reno," Axel murmurs.

He speaks louder now so everyone can hear.

"I already have."

Roxas smiles, relief and thankfulness written all over his face.

_'We have to finish, so…'_

He takes a deep breath and begins to sing.

"Hello, Axel, well hello, Axel, it's so nice to be right here where I belong. I never knew, Axel, without you, Axel, life was awfully flat and more than that was awfully wrong."

Axel patiently waits for his cue, and when it comes he bursts out singing.

"Here's my hat, Roxas! I'm stayin' where I'm at, Roxas! Promise I'll never go away again…"

Roxas joins him on the word again. The entire cast comes back on stage and they finish the finale how Roxas and Axel started it, using their names instead of Horace and Dolly.

-X-

After curtain call, Naminé heads backstage to congratulate her brother and Axel. In her arms, a bouquet of roses. Yellow and red. Roxas and Axel.

"An ending and a new beginning. I'm glad. Those two deserve it more than anyone else I know."

-OWARI-

* * *

**NOTE - THERE IS AN EPILOGUE. **

A/N: It's over… except for the epilogue, it's over… I'm very sad now. My precious first chapter story is gone, gone with the wind! Okay, I'm done being sentimental. Hello, Axel! Will always have a special place in my heart, but my inspiration's been working overtime lately, so I have bunches of other ideas.

Okay, I have one thing left to say. I do appreciate all the people alerting and faving, but seriously, I'd appreciate it if some of those people would review. Over half the people, probably, who have alerted and faved this haven't reviewed. Unless you count the epilogue, this is it. This is the end. One review from all the people who alerted and faved would be nice. Just one. Doesn't even have to be a paragraph like the reviews I give out, just a few words. It only takes a moment, people, so come on. Those of you who know Hello, Dolly! will catch the pun.

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER (except the epilogue)! PLEASE REVIEW. **

Thanks for sticking with me this long.

-Kiki


	14. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Hello Dolly, or anything else I used in this. Actually, I don't even own the concept. One of my friends came up with it. I'm just writing my version.

Warning: Various male Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters performing in a musical. A romantic comedy. Slash. Characters may be a bit OOC.

* * *

Hello, Axel! - Epilogue

-X-

On the last day of school…

Roxas snuggles tighter into his boyfriend's embrace. In response, Axel tightens his arms around the blond, as if to remind Roxas that he'll never leave again.

"I almost wish school wasn't out…" Roxas sighs.

"You know Rox, we don't have to not see each other over the summer." Axel murmurs.

"What do you mean?"

"Come to Twilight Town with me."

"Okay."

"And before you start worrying, we won't have to visit Hayner in the hospital any."

Roxas looks up at Axel, eyes showing confusion.

"What, you didn't know?" Axel asks. "Seifer's new boyfriend really calmed him down some."

"Seifer's BOYFRIEND?!"

"Guess you really didn't know."

"Who is it?"

Axel laughs. "Vincent."

"Pence's brother… is dating Seifer."

Axel laughs again and nods. "Yeah."

"Wow…"

"Vince had liked Seifer for years, but only got up enough courage to ask him out a few weeks ago."

"Seifer said yes?" Roxas asks skeptically.

"Seems he'd always secretly had a thing for Vincent."

Roxas is silent for a few moments while he comprehends this. But a few minutes later when Axel leans down and kisses him after whispering three words into his ear, he replies instantly.

"I love you too."

--THE END!--

* * *

A/N: And it is done. My precious first chapter story. Didn't want to end it, but you have to do what you have to do, and it had to be done. And I displayed my weakness for happy, fluffy endings.

The whole Vincent and Seifer thing pays tribute to a trilogy of amazing stories done by The Reaver of Souls, called the Sorcerer's Legacy Trilogy. They're all amazing stories. I actually cried during parts of both number one and number two. If you're interested in reading them, they're all on my favorite stories list, though it's pretty long. The Reaver of Souls is number 33 on my favorite authors list, that's a lot easier to find. I'd happily recommend any of her stories to anyone at any time of day, even at 1 am, which is coincidentally the time I'm typing this.

I'd like to thank all of my reviewers, the people who faved, the people who alerted, the people who did all three, and the three people who added me to their author alert or favorite author list! I love you all. In an author loving her readers kind of way.

So… anything you'd like to say? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Worship it? Not really care? Criticism? Questions? Ask away! I'll answer if I can. As for a sequel, in case anyone asks, I doubt this will have one. Maybe if someone can persuade me I'll give it a try.

Please review, and if you'd like to, please check out my other stories. They're all oneshots. I even posted a new one today.

Thanks for sticking with me through this!

See you later!

-Kiki


End file.
